The X-Files (season 2)
|meta= }} The second season of the The X-Files commenced airing on the FOX Network in the United States on September 16, 1994, and concluded on the same channel on May 19, 1995. Season 2 further developed the Mythology arc storyline, introducing several important recurring characters, including Fox Mulder's sister Samantha Mulder, Alex Krycek, and the Alien Bounty Hunter for the first time. The Cigarette Smoking Man and Walter Skinner, who only appeared briefly in season 1, were also established as pivotal characters for the remainder of the series. Season 2 consisted of 25 episodes, the most of any of the seasons. Plot The X-Files are no more. Shut down by the FBI, Scully and Mulder have been reassigned. New supernatural events prove that the X-Files investigations are a necessity and Walter Skinner restores them but with a new team, Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek. Mental patient and alien abductee Duane Barry kidnaps Scully and takes her to a mountain where she disappears. Krycek murders Barry. He works for the Cigarette Smoking Man and disappears with his true loyalties revealed. Scully is returned on the edge of death and Mulder faces a critical choice, seek to ambush members of the conspiracy with the help of his new source Mr. X or stay by Scully's bedside. He chooses Scully. Scully recovers and rejoins Mulder on the X-Files. Men of identical appearances are being murdered by an Alien Bounty Hunter. They learn that they are not exactly Human but some sort of alien-human hybrids made in a lab. That they are identical because they are clones. Mulder and Scully's attempts to protect them are futile because the alien bounty hunter can change form to get at them. Mulder isn't focused on any of this though because the Cigarette Smoking Man shocks Mulder by introducing him to his long missing sister, Samantha Mulder. Scully is captured by the shape shifter. An exchange is set up with the help of AD Walter Skinner. Samantha will trade herself to the alien bounty hunter for Scully. Skinner deploys sharpshooters to take down the alien bounty hunter but when he is shot he takes Samantha with him. When they retrieve her body, it dissolves into a green liquid. Mulder realizes she was a clone, like the men who were murdered by the bounty hunter. He finds other Samantha clones who reveal that some alien-human hybrid clones were made to establish a colony on Earth but the alien race finds these part Human hybrids to be abominations to the purity of their kind so they sent the alien bounty hunter to exterminate them. The bounty hunter arrives, knocks out Mulder, kills the other Samantha clones and burns their laboratory. Mulder doggedly pursues the alien bounty hunter back to his ship, desperate for information on his sister, but fails to defeat the mighty alien bounty hunter. He succeeds in breathing in the toxic fumes of the bounty hunter's blood and hears this from the bounty hunter, "She's alive. Can you die now?" Scully manages to rescue Mulder from the Beaufort Sea and save him from the effects of the toxic blood. At a Navajo reservation in New Mexico an earthquake reveals a boxcar buried in the ground. Inside are strange corpses. A hacker called the Thinker secretly meets with Mulder to give him the top secret files of the government's knowledge of aliens. This starts a firestorm among the Syndicate members. The Cigarette Smoking Man lies and says it is already handled. Mulder is asked if he has the digital tape this hacker had and he attacks Skinner. He could be dismissed from the FBI over this. Elsewhere, William Mulder meets with the Cigarette Smoking Man who suggests Mulder may have the tape. Scully begins trying to translate the tape since it is in a Navajo code like those used during World War II. Mulder's father asks Mulder to visit him but before he can reveal the secrets he is ashamed of, he is murdered by Krycek. He dies in Mulder's arms, begging for forgiveness. He calls Scully who tells him to flee. She suspects he is being set up which is why she tests his gun but Mulder assumes Scully is working against him. Krycek is about to be killed by Mulder at his apartment when Scully shoots Mulder. Mulder awakens in New Mexico and Scully informs him that he was acting so aggressively because they were drugging his water supply. The water supply of the whole apartment building. She introduces Mulder to Albert Hosteen, an old code talker who has started translating the files. They refer to some sort of test. Albert's grandson Eric Hosteen drives Mulder to the boxcar. He goes inside and finds a pile of bodies of creatures that don't look Human but they have smallpox vaccination scars. The Cigarette Smoking Man arrives with soldiers and search the boxcar. They don't find Mulder so they burn the boxcar. Where could he have gone? He was in there! To Be Continued in Season 3 . Episodes Episodes marked with a double dagger (‡) are episodes in the series' alien mythology arc. Cast Main cast *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder (25/25 episodes) *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully (24/25 episodes) Recurring cast *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner (9/25 episodes) *Steven Williams as X (7/25 episodes) *William B. Davis as Cigarette Smoking Man (6/25 episodes) *Nicholas Lea as Alex Krycek (4/25 episodes) *Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike (4/25 episodes) *Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers (4/25 episodes) *Dean Haglund as Richard Langly (3/25 episodes) *Peter Donat as William Mulder (3/25 episodes) *Sheila Larken as Margaret Scully (2/25 episodes) *Megan Leitch as Samantha Mulder (2/25 episodes) *Steve Railsback as Duane Barry (2/25 episodes) *Brian Thompson as Alien Bounty Hunter (2/25 episodes) *Michael David Simms as Senior FBI Agent (2/25 episodes) *Andrew Johnston as Special Agent Barrett Weiss (2/25 episodes) *Christine Willes as Karen Kosseff (2/25 episodes) Background Information Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= X-files-s2-mulder-01.jpg X-files-s2-scully-001.jpg X-files-s2-mulder-scully.jpg External links Category:Seasons TXF episodes Category:TXF Seasons Category:TXF Season 2